1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to electronic device housings, more particularly, to an electronic device housing manufactured by injection molding.
2. Description of Related Art
Referring to FIG. 5, an electronic device housing 10 includes a bottom housing 11, a top cover 12, and a side frame 13. The periphery of the top cover 12 is welded to the bottom housing 11. The top cover 12 defines an assembly groove (not labeled). The side frame 13 is positioned in the assembly groove of the top cover 12. An adhesive layer 14 is positioned between the side frame 13 and the top cover 12, thus fixing the side frame 13 to the top cover 12.
However, during manufacture, the top cover 12 is welded to the bottom housing 11, and the side frame 13 is adhered to the top cover 12. Therefore, a process for manufacturing the electronic device housing 10 is complicated. In addition, a welding portion between the top cover 12 and the bottom housing 11 may experience discoloration after polishing, thus negatively affecting the electronic device appearance.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.